Shadow's High School Experience
by DragonBellZ
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog is on a mission assigned to him by the evil Dr. Robotinik a.k.a Dr. Eggman to attend a high school he works at and retrieve six of the seven chaos emeralds from Sonic and his friends. Rouge the Bat is assigned by G.U.N to attend said high school as well. Find out what happens when these two undercover agents cross paths.
1. Chapter 1: Shadow's Past

This is a rated M fanfic because of violence, drug use, mild language, and sexual themes. Most of these are more prominent in later chapters since the story gets darker then. This is a shadouge fic though you won't get any mushy stuff between them until the later chapters. The story centers around an AU universe where most of the Sonic characters are attending a high school called Green Hill High. Some of the characters have had their ages changed so they can appear as high school students (like Charmy and Tails). Also I changed some of the events based on the game's storyline around (for example Shadow didn't lose his memory when he was in stasis and there is no space colony ARK instead the ARK was a lab on earth).

I do not own Sonic nor will I ever.

**Chapter 1: Shadow's Past**

_6: 37 AM is what the alarm clock read when a black hedgehog rolled himself out of bed. He put on a white T-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and his air shoes after washing his face. After taking a quick look into the mirror the hedgehog growled at himself, because today wasn't like any ordinary day, today was the first day of school for him at Green Hill High. He'd be lying if he said he was even a little excited, Shadow saw no point in going but he had to or Robotinik would have a cow. He practically had to drag himself into the small apartment kitchen so he could make himself breakfast. There was barely anything in the refrigerator, just a carton of eggs that was only ¼ of the way filled, a block of cheese that was cracking due to it being exposed to the air for so long, and a bottle of milk he snuck out of a local 7-11 a few days back. Shadow turned his stove top on to 400 degrees while he got his edibles prepared. Shadow absolutely hated cooking; especially in the morning, but if he didn't do it. Who would? It's not like he had a mom or dad to do it for might be wondering; Hey! If he doesn't have any parental guardians how can he afford to live in an apartment or anywhere for that matter? Well you see he doesn't. His rent is paid by a man named Ivo Robotinik, a dastardly man who by day is a simple school janitor, but at night he shows his true colors as a deranged underground scientist who spends his free time planning world domination. _

_The story of how they met is one that Shadow doesn't like to relive. It all started in a secluded lab far away from the rest of society. In this lab Shadow would have to go through a series of tests (which he despised greatly) that involved testing his physical capabilities. The various scientist that worked there would start each of Shadow's training sessions by hooking him up to one of their "Death Machines" as he self dubbed them. The machines each had about 14 small tubes each tipped with a very small but sharp needle that would be injected into parts of Shadow's body depending on the machine, the tubes would then pump some weird dark red fluid into his body that apparently was used to stabilize his body while performing these physical activities. Most days he started off in the Pressure Tank, a tank that stood 9 feet tall and was about 20 feet in circumference. After the doctors pierced him with the needle tubes he would be placed at the bottom of the tank and the mechanism would turn on. A green fluid with start to fill the tank all the way to the brim and it was Shadow's job to sit in their for five 30 minute intervals without losing any oxygen. The fluid wasn't water it was thick but not like oil or blood, more like milk. You would think he would drown in the stuff but that was the idea of it, so long as you kept your breathing to a minimum you wouldn't drown at all. Shadow's first time in the machine was a rather frightening one, he almost drowned since he was breathing too much but after awhile his body got used to it and it just became an everyday thing like walking or breathing. After he was done with the Pressure Tank it would be time to do the next machine, the Typhoon Generator. The Typhoon Generator was an odd mechanism that was composed of a small cart attached to a long rod which was connected to a tall pole. Shadow was buckled into the cart face down so he couldn't see anything in front of him and then his least favorite part would come, getting those needles pierced into him. The contraption would turn on and before he knew it he was spinning at such an incredible speed that it made roller coasters look like kiddy park rides. That wasn't all though, through out the course it was his job to steer the cart out of the way of various holographic obstacles. If he failed to do so he would have all time he currently spent in the machine refreshed meaning he had to do it again for another 2 hours, it wasn't hard to beat this contraption though since the holograms were pretty easy to read._

_ After the Typhoon Generator he would move on to one of his favorites (though he would never admit it out loud), the Tread Mill Court. The Tread Mill Court was just as its name suggest, a court filled with tread mills. The main idea here was to run on each Tread Mill (which there were 150 of) reaching 200 mph on each in under 2 minutes for 1 hour. Just like the previous machine, if Shadow so much as failed one task he would have to restart and do it all over again. You might think this is an easy task for a speed demon hedgehog like Shadow but in reality it was harder then one would think considering Shadow had to wear a 50lb fluid tank filled with the dark red stabilizing liquid that he hated so much. It really was a burden with that thing on since the stabilizing liquid would make his legs cramp and make his lungs jump up and down in his chest to the point where it felt like his lungs would implode. Despite this however he never once failed the Tread Mill Court which is probably why this was the machine he had to do for the lowest amount of time. _

_After that it was time for "lunch" if you could even call it that. Shadow would be served 3 and exactly 3 nutrient cubes that looked like overgrown sugar cubes but tasted nothing like them, a glass of water with one ice cube if the temperature was 80 degrees or up, and a tube of jelly that apparently made the cubes "taste better" but if you were smart you wouldn't put that stuff anywhere near your meal and leave the tasteless cubes tasteless. Shadow's lunch time was 30 minutes long but if he finished the meal it would be cut to 15 minutes so it was always wise to simply prolong the meal for as long as possible. Despite this there was one thing Shadow looked forward to during lunch and that was getting to see his only friend, Maria. Maria was a young girl with blue eyes, medium blonde hair, who wore a blue dress. She was a kind hearted young girl who accepted Shadow as a friend even when he was being distant. Sadly she had a terrible virus within her called N.I.D.S. that basically shuts down a person's system slowly causing an aggravating death. The virus is also contagious and because of this she was segregated away from the rest of society, she was the granddaughter of one of the main doctors here, Doctor Gerald Robotinik. Who also happens to be the Grandfather of the same Doctor Robotinik who put me in this hell hole to begin with, but you'll hear more on that later. Maria didn't deserve such a life style, she did nothing wrong to anybody and was far from malevolent yet she was a young girl with an expiration date that was set to too soon. You might be wondering why I'm not segregated away from her, well you see, the virus doesn't affect non-human species such as myself so I have nothing to worry about but even if the virus could have affected me I wouldn't care, I'd still spend time with her. Maria and Shadow got along well, most of the time they simply talked about how there day was going or she would try to get Shadow to act or do something silly much to his dismay. Regardless Shadow still enjoyed his time with Maria and wouldn't have given it up for anything, not even a break away from his physical training._

_ After Shadow's lunch session things got slower training wise, he no longer had to be injected with the dark red fluid so no tubes were necessary. He was just told to do several push ups, sit ups, and other basic exercises under the crowd of half a dozen scientist until it was time to go to bed (which was scheduled at 8: 00 PM). Shadow actually liked going to bed since not only did it give him some much needed rest but also some privacy away from those nosy humans. This was Shadow's daily schedule and it continued like this until he was 18 when the unexpected happened._

* * *

_Wednesday, February 8th 2: 34 AM was the time when loud sirens and flashing red lights filled the laboratory. Shadow quickly woke up to the sounds and slid his bedroom door open. He heard several foot steps marching on the top floors and several gun shots. Shadow wasted no time and sped off into the opposite direction. He came across a staircase and decided to head up, as far as he could remember there was no way to escape on the lower levels since they were just storage bunkers, the closest escape route would have to be through the main entrance but a problem arose, Shadow never set out through there before so he had no idea where that would lead him. He had to take a chance, it was obvious something was going on and he wasn't going to be caught in the cross fires. Shadow raced up to the 3rd floor from his destination when he saw a pile of bodies littered across the stair case, it was obvious these people were dead since last time he checked the stairs were white not red. Shadow decided to go through the 3rd floor's staircase door and find another way out of the facility. Shadow had only been on the 3rd floor once and that was when Gerald Robotinik asked for his presence, he didn't get a tour or anything but he didn't need one to know which way was out. After passing through the 3rd floor's halls he heard foot steps not far off behind him as well as a voice saying, "N.I.D.S. patient has been spotted on the 4th floor, we are proceeding now." With that Shadow snapped into reality and realized what must be going on. With one quick burst he sprinted up onto the 4th floor and tried to locate Maria. He opened each door but saw no sign of her, it wasn't until he heard a faint voice that he ran to the 16th door across from him and opened it completely. To his relief he saw Maria and Gerald Robotinik hiding between two tables._

"Shadow, it isn't safe here you must leave, take Maria and run!" called Gerald from between the tables.

"But, Grandpa what about you?" asked a terrified Maria.

"I will be alright, they are here to kill you and Shadow, you mustn't waste anymore time"

_Shadow was dumbfounded; he didn't know what to say. Why would these people come here to kill him? Why would they come here to kill Maria? She was already kept away from the rest of society, and as sad as it was she already had a timer on her yet someone was trying to take her out early. Shadow became upset, he no longer had any interest in escape but instead he wanted to stand his ground. The sound of foot steps broke Shadow out of his thoughts however so he decided to grab Maria's hand and run out of the door. The foot steps must have been closer then he thought because several men with helmets had pointed guns at the pair with one shouting, "The patient and the experiment have been located, prepare to capture, do not hold back!"_

_Shadow ran forward as fast as he could without leaving Maria trailing behind. Luckily she knew the way to an escape rocket that apparently would launch them away from this place. Shadow didn't care where this rocket would lead him he just knew that with people out to kill him and Maria he had to get away from the facility. The rocket was apparently located on the 5th floor so it wasn't far away but it was a tricky contraption that Maria didn't know how to operate very well. She just knew the launch system._

"Shadow this rocket already has a predetermined course; I don't know where it will take us I'm sorry." said Maria.

"That's alright Maria anywhere but here is fine, we don't have much time the men are on their way up" said Shadow

_The sound of banging was heard on the outside door, they couldn't get in but it was obvious that the door couldn't hold them back for long. One of the men put his face on the door and called out, "Step away from the Evacuation Shuttle and we will not have to shoot. Open this door! We are only trying to take you to a better place. Don't you want to be free?"_

_Shadow could pick up on the blunt lie the man said, if he truly had any interest in putting us in a better place he wouldn't have to threaten them with their lives._

_Shadow was already buckled into his seat on the rocket since Maria was going to initiate the landing and hurry in._

_The doors were shot down and the men all swarmed in, guns raised high into the air. I yelled for Maria to jump in quick and initiate launch but something else happened. I heard the sound of an engine. The glass door that was over my seat immediately closed and I was left there buckled in my seat. I banged on the glass and told Maria to open it so she could get inside too but she stood there with a smile on her face._

"Shadow, please we don't have much time this is the only way you can escape safely. They want us because we threaten the lives of the people of this planet. I can't control this sickness, I'm unsafe to be around, but you can control your abilities. Grandpa told me you were created to be the Ultimate Lifeform, but you can be more. You can save the people of this planet from their own wronging I know you can." said Maria from the other side of the glass.

_With that the shuttle began screeching forward and the sound of the rocket's engine roared, however no amount of noise could cover up the last sound he heard as the rocket shot into the sky. One single gun shot._

_Shadow stared out side the glass frame for what felt like an eternity, he watched the landscape below. It was a desert so he assumed the lab he lived in all his life was in the middle of nowhere, which made sense. He still couldn't shake of that sound, the sound of a gun firing. Did he imagine it? Maybe it wasn't a gun maybe it was just something that sounded like one. Maybe they were just shooting at the shuttle that's all. But despite these unproven glimmers of hope something inside him told him he was without his friend. At these moments Shadow did not care where the rocket was heading nor did he care what he would do once it landed. Only one thing was on his mind, and that was to fulfill Maria's last request. Even if he despised these humans if what she said was true, that he had the ability to cure them of their wronging, he would do it. Shadow would forgive but he will not forget, he will never forget. Almost immediately Shadow felt a sudden breeze, it felt like he was in a freezer, his eye lids became heavy and his muscles stiffened. Little did Shadow know that the Evacuation Shuttle he was in wasn't a shuttle at all but one of Gerald's final inventions; a cryogenic pod._

_The pod's coordinates where scheduled to land in a hidden underground base. Shadow spent 50 years in this pod until Dr. Robotinik, the grandson of Gerald Robotinik found it. He released Shadow from his stasis and told him about his past and what has happened since he was gone. Robotinik also offered him a deal. If Shadow agreed to allow Dr. Robotinik to experiment on his chaos control abilities he will give Shadow shelter. However Shadow must go along with all of Robotinik's plans without any question._


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Green Hill High

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Green Hill High**

_So now you know how Shadow wound up in the predicament he has now, become a guinea pig for this pompous idiot's experiments and in return he gets a place to stay. Mind you, nowhere in that deal did Robotinik say anything about food, clothing, or entertainment. Shadow had to do that part on his own. Robotinik's experiment's weren't like the one's at the lab, instead most of the time he was placed in a tube and given a Chaos Emerald to hold, with the emerald he was capable of expanding his chaos control abilities into new realms. Shadow didn't mind experimenting with the emeralds since it benefited him as well, but the thing about it though was what his energy was being used for. Shadow didn't like being used, he was the Ultimate Lifeform. Why should he be following orders? He should be the one barking orders, it doesn't help that he's following the orders of a low life human either. Turns out that said low life human has a new job assigned for him; collect the other 6 chaos emeralds. Sounds easy enough, but no it won't be since 5 of the 6 are in the possession of several students at the stupid high school the old idiot works at._

**Shadow's P.O.V:**

_So now I'm forced to be one of the students at the high school and "befriend" all of the students in possession of a chaos emerald so I can take the emeralds and hand them over to Robotinik. You might be wondering, "Hey, why don't you just take them?" Well I would but that would cause a scene and these students are already aware of the abilities of the emeralds apparently so I can't just walk up and take them. Robotinik would do it himself but turns out they know he's a tyrannical scientist and from time to time they do battle with one another. So here I am off to Green Hill High to snag these Emeralds for the old man so he can do who knows what with them. But you see I have another idea, I haven't forgotten about Maria's promise all those years ago, I've been practicing with my one chaos emerald day in till day out. I've already mastered chaos spears, who knows what other techniques I can create with these emeralds. With their power I can erase all malevolence in this world, and recreate it with my own sense of justice. Even if injustice must be used to achieve said goal. _

_I break myself away from my train of thought and look up at the clock in the dining room area; it read 7: 42 AM which isn't good considering school starts at exactly 8: 00 AM. I'm fast and the school is only a 5 minute run away (for me at least) but I haven't even been assigned my classes yet plus I have to see Robotinik before heading into class anyways. I grab a makeshift back pack (which was originally just a wet umbrella bag), my cell phone that Robotinik got for me so he can annoy me when I'm away, and the house keys. I finish my meal that I just finished cooking and run out of the apartment on my way towards the school. _

_As I approached I saw some of the students outside of the school's halls. There was a toucan who was doing something weird probably a dance since I heard that's what teenagers like to do, three badgers and a chipmunk were talking, a ferret and a bull frog looked like they were in a heated argument, and lastly a spider girl who looked like she had a bad attitude. Each one had a stupid looking face and I couldn't wait to find the kids with the chaos emeralds so I wouldn't have to see anymore of these pathetic students. My cell phone began to ring with that stupid ring tone that Robotinik put on it so he'd immediately know who was calling (what did he think someone else would call me?). I picked up the phone and replied with a stern "What!_"

"Shadow, why are you being so harsh? You act like I'm a bill collector. Have you gotten your classes yet?" replied the doctor in his annoying little voice.

"No, I just arrived on campus. What do the kids with the emeralds look like so I can hurry this up?" I replied in a monotone voice.

"My my, somebody is definitely an eager worker, I would give you a raise if I gave you any pay." said Robotinik with a chuckle at the end.

"Look I don't have time for these jokes doctor, I just want to get out of hear there is nothing this school can teach me anyways."

"Oh calm down, it's the first day on the job enjoy it because I won't perform any chaos control experiments on you while your attending the school, I can't be seen interacting with you while your on the mission since it would ruin everything. But to answer your question, the holders of the chaos emeralds are a blue hedgehog and his annoying little pals!"

"A blue hedgehog shouldn't be hard to find I'll call you when I've gotten more information." I said as he hung up the phone.

_I found the cafeteria where he was supposed to pick up his schedule. Luckily the line wasn't very long but sadly the woman checking through the class lists was an elderly sloth who was living up to her species expectations. In front of me were only three kids, a small bee child who looked like he should be in 2nd grade, a boar kid who stood about 4 inches taller than shadow, and a red echidna whose arms were crossed. The emerald in my pocket began shining and as I pulled it out the Echidna turned around to face me with a stupid look on his face._

"Wait a minute, Sonic when'd you dye your quills and why'd you bring your chaos emerald?" said the echidna.

_Will you look at that I haven't even been here 10 minutes and I've already found someone who at least knows something about these emeralds. I looked him in the face and told him blankly that I'm not Sonic._

"I swear Sonic, if this is one of your stupid back to school pranks your not gonna live to do another! Got that!" said the echidna with anger in his voice.

_Anger must be contagious because this guy really got me pissed._

"Look you ant eating freak my names not Sonic its Shadow. I know both start with an S but surely on your way into high school you figured out a way differentiate words that start with the same letter."

"Boys boys, please settle down we just started a new year we don't need a repeat of last year." said a female cockatoo dressed in formal attire.

_She must be a teacher, whatever I won't let this freak yell at me and get away with it. I'll just beat the information out of him; Robotinik didn't say anything about physically harming them._

_As the teacher walked back to her table the red echidna just stood there with a stupid smirk on his face._

"What are you snickering about?" I said with a smirk of my own on my face.

"Ant eating freak, eh? That's a good one, I'll have to remember that one. I'm Knuckles." He said while holding out his hand for me to shake.

_He was wearing some odd glove which looked like a cross between a boxing glove and a brass knuckle. I shook it regardless of the odd sense of fashion._

"I heard you mention something about a chaos emerald, do you have one too?"

"He he, no but I have something better. Ever heard of the Master Emerald? You're looking at it's guardian right here in the flesh."

_A master emerald? How many different chaos emeralds are there? Am I even after the right ones? I have to run this by Robotinik when I have the chance._

"No never heard of it must be something of value for you to be guarding it."

"Ya, definitely the chaos emeralds are it's servers and… well so I don't bore you with the details it's basically their Daddy."

_Hmmm, I see so this Master Emerald is like the king and the chaos emeralds are just mere pawns. I'll have to remember that, this Master Emerald might have some potential for me._

"I get it, thanks for the info you're not half bad Knuckles, by the way it's your turn in line."

_With that the Knuckles turned back around and started to speak with the elderly sloth woman._

"Attention students, class will begin in 5 minutes. You've had a whole 3 months to slack off so now it's back to the drawing board let's not have a repeat of last year." said an alarm system.

_Apparently some stuff must have gone down last year especially if these teachers keep reminding the students. I'll have to ask someone about that exactly._

"Excuse me young man but it's your turn. What's your name" said the elderly sloth woman.

"Shadow" I said bluntly.

_A green piece of paper with 7 periods and a locker number on it was given to me. I looked it over once and it read:_

Locker no. 134 Combination: 12 9 30

1st Period: Health and Body, Room 42

2nd Period: Language Arts, Room 7

3rd Period: Computers and Technology, Room 53

4th Period: Lunch

5th Period: Construction and Building, Room 67

6th Period: History, Room 12

7th Period: P.E. GYM A

_Looking at the schedule I could tell Robotinik had to have had something to do with it, why on earth would I have construction and building as a class. What good would that do for me, the Ultimate Lifeform? No matter I'll just head to the 1st period class and hurry along with this day._

**Narrator's P.O.V:**

_Rouge was already late for school but she didn't care, she wasn't here to learn anything since she already graduated from their last year. She was here solely for business purposes. You see, Rouge the Bat was a top class government spy who doubles as a treasure hunter. She spent most of her teenaged life working for G.U.N gathering information for them. In return they gave her a place to stay, food to eat, clothing to wear, and government immunity (so if let's say a pair of rare alexandrite earrings went missing from a mall jewelry store, if she was a suspect she would automatically be classified as not guilty. Pretty snazzy huh?) However this comes with a cost. _

_Rouge must do any and all orders that G.U.N asks of her without any form of argument, if she does not comply she could face dire consequences. Which leads her to this high school, she was ordered by G.U.N to not only spy on Dr. Robotinik the school's janitor who doubles as a national terrorist but also to find out more about Shadow, a student who is suspected of being an experiment designed many years ago to be the Ultimate Lifeform. Because of this G.U.N has assigned Rouge with all of his classes._

"Let's see here, if G.U.N copied this correctly my first class should be in Room 42."

_Walking down the halls Rouge felt like she was being watched so she spun on her heel to see two boys looking at her with stupid grins on their faces._

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" Rouge said with annoyance clearly in her voice.

"Oh, calm down doll if anything you should feel flattered." said a bear student.

"Yeah, keep your panties on… for now." said a short snickering mouse boy.

_That's all it took for Rouge to snap, with a quick leap she flew over to the two boys and slapped the bear in the face. She decided to give the mouse something special since he actually conceived the idea that he actually had a chance with her. A quick knee in the groin and upper cut to the face was all it took to leave the little boy in tears. Rouge didn't feel bad she actually kind of enjoyed that but she wasn't going to stick around, she was already late for class and didn't want to get into anymore trouble. So she flew to the door of room 42 and walked in._

**Rouge's P.O.V:**

"Hello there, it might be your last year of school but that doesn't mean you should be the last one in class. What is your name?" A ram said with a smug smile on his face.

_He must be the teacher, great now I have to deal with a little jokester for the rest of the year._

"My name is Rouge, I'm not always late I just had a little trouble on my way is all."

"It's quiet alright miss, let's just hope trouble stays out of your way for the rest of the year. Sadly tardiness seems to be a contagious bug that all students are vulnerable to." He said while looking at the class.

_I took a quick look around the class to see if I could find Shadow. All I had was an old black and white picture of him from out of an old G.U.N government report, but it didn't do his figure justice since it was basically a blur. She could make out quills that curved upwards and what could pass as highlights so that's something to work off of. My commander said he was a red and black hedgehog and had chaos control abilities so he shouldn't be hard to miss. There weren't any hedgehogs in the class however so that leads to two possibilities. He could have ditched class or they messed up my schedule. Either way I sat down in a desk two seats from the back of the class and put my purse down. Just at that moment a black and red hedgehog walked through the door like he owned the place._

"Looks like the tardy bug has already spread through the air. I'll get the disinfectant." the ram said as he sprayed Lysol through the air in a joking manner.

_The hedgehog just stood there not amused. I can't say I blame him though, that was very corny and apparently everyone else agrees since no one laughed, chuckled, or giggled._

"Ok young man I don't suppose you have a note for me?"

"No, I had to speak with somebody before I came here. Unless you happen to allow phone calls during class I don't have an excuse." the hedgehog responded nonchalantly.

_With that the class started to chuckle a bit. Even I had to grin a little at that, it was some what humorous._

"Hardy har har, ok class now that everyone's arrived I may introduce myself, you may take a seat next to Rouge, you shouldn't have to worry about your tardiness spreading to her since she already came in late today."

_I simply rolled my eyes at the teacher's response. As the black and red hedgehog casually walked by and placed his bag down by the chair next to me I began to wonder if this was indeed Shadow. He fit the description but for a being who is apparently suppose to be the Ultimate Lifeform you'd think he'd be taller._

"Now class, my name is Riley the Ram, we won't go with that Mr. stuff in my class since you all are seniors now so I might as well treat you like them.-

_I stopped listening to the teacher's speech after that, instead I directed my attention to the boy sitting in the seat next to me._

"Should I be taking notes or what? Is this really the ultimate lifeform? Should I ask him his name-

"Those gloves look nice." said the black and red hedgehog in a monotone voice.

**Narrator's P.O.V:**

_She simply looked at him for a brief moment and then she realized that he asked her a question._

_"Oh, thanks your shoes look expensive"_

_A bit of blush crept onto her face, she was used to men giving her compliments but that was simply out of the blue. He didn't even say his name he just bluntly told her that she had nice gloves._

**Shadow's P.O.V:**

"Hey, would you mind telling me your name? You look familiar." said the white bat sitting next to me.

_She probably thinks I'm that Sonic character that Knuckles got me confused with. Might as well nip that in the bud while I can._

"My name is Shadow, you're probably confusing me with Sonic right?"

"No, but that's funny I bet people confuse you with that national hero a lot though. You're probably going to have to wear a name tag if they do since I've been told he goes to school here." She replied with a small smile on her face.

_So he's a national hero then, and from what the echidna told me he's also a prankster. So far who ever this "Sonic" guy is he sounds like a real tool. Which sadly means I look like a tool._

"Sonic is the one who will wear a name tag, I won't put that crap on. People shouldn't confuse me with anyone." Shadow said though mainly to himself.

_With that I crossed my arms onto my chest and leaned back against my chair. That bud was nipped. However as soon as I did that a student placed three pieces of paper on my desk so I put myself in an upright position and looked down at them. The first one had a wall of text on it but the bottom read, Parent's signature: followed by a long thin line._

**Narrator's P.O.V: **

_Shadow was thrown aback by that, what was he supposed to do? Get Robotinik to sign it? Like his teacher was going to allow the Janitor's signature or even accept him as his parent, which Shadow couldn't blame him for that one since no way was he related to that imbecile. Shadow turned to the next sheet of paper, this one had Anatomy Worksheet printed across the front of it as well as a place to put his name. Shadow signed his name there and put the paper in his makeshift backpack. The next paper was a list of class room rules which Shadow ripped up and tossed onto the already dirty floor. Shadow did not follow orders._

"I know you're a hedgehog but are you part litter bug too?" said Rouge with sarcasm evident in her voice.

"No, I was just offended by that that's all." Replied Shadow with a serious tone.

"What did it say? No scowls after 9: 00." Rouge said while chuckling to herself.

_Shadow was about to make a comeback but he was interrupted by the sound of a bell. He assumed it was the bell to leave class so he got up out of his seat and preceded out side the door._


End file.
